Burst
by maximcffs
Summary: As the Doctor directs his TARDIS to Amy's house, a timey-whimey problem occurs, caused by Mr. Tony Stark. The Doctor thought the Avengers were fictional, and they thought vice versa. Though this may not seem bad, universes merging is most definitely not a good thing. Post-AOU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so I made the first chapter of this a while ago, and I'm still working on the next one. Don't expect it to come soon, though. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Doctor Who.**

universe

[yoo-nuh-vurs]

a world or sphere in which something exists or prevails:

Surviving wasn't necessarily difficult for _everybody_.

Especially not the man whose ship is crashing, down, down to wherever. Because he definitely didn't know for sure. For now, really, he's just stumbling around trying to lock onto a familiar set of coordinates. Ironic how the chances of death at this point are quite high. It's not like he wanted this to happen, though. He was just dropping by his friend's house, possibly asking her to come along and go on an adventure.

Obviously he couldn't make his mental appointment.

This was one of a very few select moments where he had no clue at all on what was happening. Not even a spark of a sensible idea. That was a problem, because he really despised not knowing. He had so much knowledge on virtually anything, being a time traveler.

The beans have been spilled. Oops.

His name is The Doctor.

oOo

"What did you do this time, Tony?!"

"Science, Cap! What do you think I do when I'm not saving the world?"

This was a very common happening at Avengers Tower, formerly named Stark Tower. Tony Stark, billionaire genius, was once again working on his theoretically world changing experiments, or so was thought. He'd been spending all day and night, living off of and draining gallons of coffee. Since a fairly recent alien attack, he'd been utterly obsessed with alien life and technology, often tampering with it way beyond safety measures. Not that handling enemy alien objects with currently unknown-to-humankind power was safe anyway.

"Really Tony, what did you do?" questioned _Cap_. Burn marks and scorched dust decorated Tony's once hospital white lab gear in strange star shapes. "None of your experiments have ever sounded like that!"

"Have it your way, gramps! I took the blaster and fired its lowest implosion setting in a specifically designed container used to 'freeze' the impact on command, allowing closer and more accurate observation. I accidentally fired it somewhere else."

"Since when have you been able to create that?"

"Part of being a genius, Steve! Gotta think up something new!"

"But Tony, if that's the lowest setting," Steve gestured to the container. "Then why are the burn marks so much smaller over there?"

"I don't know, some of it might have—wait. He checked the foreign gun once again and stared at it, eyes wide. "CAPTAIN STEVEN ROGERS, I JUST DID SOMETHING VERY BAD!"

Knowing the look of true terror on the genius's face, he started worrying. But, he wasn't 100% sure what exactly was the problem.

"I froze it in the highest setting! It must have been triggered when I hit the table!"

oOo

"Okay, girl. What is it now?" The Doctor _knew_ he set his coordinates to a specific place in front of a specific house that happened to belong to a specific friend.

Where was now did not apply or relate to any of his specific criteria.

But it's not like he _wasn't_ used to this happening.

The Doctor ended up in front of multiple skyscrapers. _So I must be in present day, obviously._ By what he could tell from the accents of the people around him, he must have been in the United States.

He looked around, trying to determine why the TARDIS would take him there. Nothing bad seemed to be happening. No one was panicking, or acting any less normal than a person should.

He looked up to find any alien spaceships, but he found none. Instead, he saw an enormous, styled, "A" plastered on the side of a very modern building. He strode toward the entrance of the building, hoping to find something interesting. As he subtly peered through the glass doors, he saw the words "Stark Industries" on the wall, with a line that bent around the upper half of the logo.

"But...that's impossible! He's a _comic book character_!" For once in a long while, he was thoroughly intrigued. He'd met dozens of so-called "fictional characters", but they were all real. And he knew for sure, that Tony Stark definitely was not real.

He thought back to when he saw the "A" on the building. _Then that's the Avengers symbol._ _Oh deary me, I'm going to meet the Avengers!_

He ran over to his TARDIS like a child and excitedly set the configurations.

He would make a grand entrance to introduce himself to Earth's mightiest heroes.

oOo

"So...What exactly is the problem with that happening? Will it destroy the universe within 24 hours?" Steve didn't know what to expect. He'd woken up after 70 years of being frozen, then fought against and alongside actual aliens. At this point, not much could really surprise him, other than the advances of technology.

"That's the problem, Cap! I don't know!" He yelled the last sentence with much emphasis, speaking very slowly. "Anything could have happened! What if we've released a signal for war and even _more_ aliens are going to attack us?"

The Captain sighed. "You mean _you_. If anything _truly_ troubling has happened, it's completely and utterly _your_ fault, Tony."

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar whooshing sound echoed through the tower. Steve and Tony were caught by surprise.

Tony walked out into the living room, where some other Avengers were hanging out. "Okay, who's watching Doctor Who?" He didn't notice that the other Avengers were actually in a battle stance, waiting for the worst to happen.

"The worst" being a giant blue telephone box.

Tony's eyes grew very comically wide as he saw it materialize. And his head inclined in shock as he witnessed a man with floppy hair and a ridiculous outfit step out of it.

oOo

"Assemble!" someone shouted. The Doctor grimaced slightly as the group of people in front of him pulled out their weapons, except one man, who just stared at him.

He recognized that man to be Tony Stark, and Mr. Stark quickly spoke up.

"Whoa! Wait, guys! I know this guy!"

His teammates gazed at him, incredulous. "You _know_ him? This is unbelievable, Stark. When have you _ever_ met a guy who just magically appears in a giant blue box?"

The Doctor smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"But he's from a TV show...How are you here? Oh God," he turned to the blonde man next to him, "it's because of the implosion."

The blonde man, obviously Captain America, slapped a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Look what you've done now, Stark."

The other Avengers seemed utterly confused as they listened to their conversation, but quickly returned their attention to the stranger five feet away from them. They still pointed their weapons at him, ready to shoot at any moment.

The Doctor laughed and started to walk, carefully towards Tony. "Don't worry, I come in peace," he said, forming his hand into a v-shape. He put an arm on Tony's shoulder and smiled. "Ah, yes. See, my ship over there took me here, and she usually does that when things go wibbly wobbly. By the way, lovely to meet you all. Huge fan."

The Avengers had never seen Tony so fangirlish in their lives. He looked so amazed at the Doctor's presence, and they took that as a sign that this strange British man was safe.

Tony spoke in unclear sentences, sounding like an absolute mess. This was highly unusual for him, as he had spoken in public very often. The Doctor somehow seemed to understand, but didn't answer yet. He watched and nodded as Tony yelled rapidly, gesturing towards his lab, and occasionally summoning FRIDAY during his unintelligible speech.

A silver haired boy rolled his eyes and ran to Tony, shoving a hand over his mouth.

The Doctor looked excited, saying, "Ooh, a speedster!" He peeked over at a girl with brown hair, who looked strikingly similar to the boy. "And a magic user? Amazing!"

He strutted to the center of the room and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which Tony marvelled at. He pointed it at the ceiling, and made the lights flicker, calling for attention. The Avengers, not including Tony, took this badly and reached for their respective weapons. The Doctor awkwardly glanced to the side, apologizing multiple times. Then, immediately, he smiled brightly again.

"Now, the Doctor is in!" the Doctor declared. "What seems to be the problem?"


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

 _hiatus_

 _[hahy-ey-tuh_ _s]_

 _a break or interruption in the continuity of a work, series, action, etc._

Although the Doctor was grinning madly and seemed to be completely comfortable, the Avengers couldn't help but feel _uneasy_ at the least.

Tony, however, was still completely star struck and was excitedly chatting with the Doctor.

Clint Barton turned to face the rest of his team. "Alright, we've got twins with magic and superspeed, the mythical God of Thunder, an android, and a supersoldier," he confirmed, pointing to each respective team member. "And now a space travelling alien from a _TV show_?"

Pietro nodded replying, "I think I know him. Tony said he was from Doctor Who. I used to watch it when I was a kid."

The archer crossed his arms. "You still are, Petey. So how come you haven't been freaking out?"

Pietro stared at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I haven't caught up yet!"

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed, "So what do we do?"

"I'll tell you!" answered the excited Doctor, which was followed by Clint yelping in surprise.

The Doctor and Tony were now standing next to the team's "huddle", listening to the conversation.

"Before you do," Natasha broke in. "You're not the slightest bit fazed that you're surrounded by superheroes who apparently don't exist?"

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, thinking for a moment. "Well, considering I'm a time traveller who flies around in a giant blue box, not really," he confessed, waving a hand at his TARDIS. "But," his face darkened, "my problem is that I don't know what's going on. And that is a very bad thing. If we don't find out soon, we'll have more problems than TV show characters appearing out of the blue. Now, I need Bruce and Tony to come with me! Oh, and Vision! We'll be doing sciency stuff in the lab."

oOo

"FRIDAY, I need any news reports within the past week about appearances of fictional characters," Tony ordered.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, sir," the AI replied.

The Doctor sighed in relief, "So I'm the only one. Good."

"But why only you, Doctor? Why not anyone else from any other universe? And how come we didn't cross over to yours?" asked Vision.

They all thought in silence, until Bruce slowly responded, "I think it's because he was time travelling. He was travelling to our time period, so I would guess that it would enable him to get caught and pulled into our universe."

"We still need to figure out _why_ all this is happening," interjected the Doctor.

"And _that_ will take a while," Tony added. "FRIDAY, I'm going to need a lot of coffee. And Doctor–" he said, turning to face him–"don't go on the internet."

oOo

The Doctor momentarily excused himself, saying he would take a self-guided tour around the tower.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update. I was on vacation, then school started, and ugh. I've been under a lot of stress, as I've found out that I need to meet a crap ton of standards to get into honors and stuff when I'm in high school. SO. There is a very good reason why this chapter is short, I promise!**

 **This is your time to submit in prompts of what happens because a. I'm too lazy and b. I have writer's block! I also need some filler chapters to lead up to the Science team figuring out what's going on.**

 **Here's what you need to do/know:**

 **Describe a scene in a review. Don't give a full on script or something like that, but give a good enough description so that I have an idea of what to write.**

 **No OCs, please. (aha that rhymed) Also, this can't have a gigantic effect on the story. Like, you can't have the team meet Sherlock. But you** ** _can_** **have a scene in which they** ** _watch_** **Sherlock.**

 **I will use your scene in the story, but, it will be whenever I see fit, or in chronological order. (So if you want your scene in early, post a review ASAP)**

 _ **Example:**_

 _ **The Doctor finds Pietro eating a bowl of candy, which then causes a wild goose chase including all of the Avengers, since he's super hyper.**_

 _ **I was going to put this in the story. I had written it all out, even. If you do actually want me to write this, then tell me!**_

 **I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. I felt really guilty getting so many emails saying that people had followed and favorited this story. Thank you so much.**

LASTLY, I'M ALSO PLANNING ON WRITING A SLICE OF LIFE FIC FOR THE AVENGERS!

IT'S CALLED "SLICE OF LIFE", YES I KNOW, CREATIVE, RIGHT?

YOU CAN ALSO SEND IN PROMPTS FOR THAT! BUT, YOU NEED TO TELL WHICH STORY IT'S FOR.

 **P.S. This will help me get out updates faster. I can think up a 4-5ish page chapter pretty fast when I know what to write.**


End file.
